


Another day

by Ghost_Writer86



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 12:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16218818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost_Writer86/pseuds/Ghost_Writer86
Summary: After a near death experince, Althea is just happy to have another day with certain Clark





	Another day

Althea's heart sank as she noticed that Alicia was nowhere to be seen, they could see the infected surrounding the place they had once been.  
  
"Where is Alicia?" She asked as she turned to see Luciana, Strand and Charlie.  
  
The three of them looked back to the place that was now covered by the undead.  
  
"No!" She said as she looked back, this was no the end, this could not be the end.  
  
She moved back trying to climb out of her van only to be stopped by Luciana.  
  
As she looked at the other woman she could see the tears forming and she could hear Strand in the back "I failed her, I failed them" she looked back and saw the man full on crying, desperate.  
  
Charlie was no better she was crying and looking over at the place seen where the one person that had pretty much become her family was probably dying.  
  
Althea felt her heart breaking she wanted to scream and curse and hit someone, she only did the first covering her mouth with the jacket Alicia had been wearing and had given to her.  
  
Suddenly she hear a car horn somewhere on close to the building behind them, and then saw the infected moving towards the noise just a small group stood close to the place they had been. And then the group saw them walking over to them, getting ready to shoot them thinking about those monsters killing the girl who had slowly win her over, Althea reached to unveil her weapons.  
  
Just as she was about to unleash her wrath Charlie spoke "WAIT!" She is there she is with them.  
  
Althea's hand shook but hovered over the string, Luciana stopped her again and moved to the back to stop Strand and Charlie who were about to open the door.  
  
"Wait!" She said as she looked over the back window.  
  
They saw the group slowly walking towards them.  
  
Althea could feel her heart beating fast, tears stinging and making her head hurt, the idea to see Alicia like one of those things broke her heart.  
  
She saw the group make its way past the van.  
  
It felt like an eternal moment until she hear the door open and Luciana jumping out followed by Strand and Charlie, Althea climbed slowly out of the van an made her way to the back.  
  
There stood Alicia covered in blood Luciana was checking every single bit of her to make sure she wasn't infected.  
  
After a moment and after making sure the girl was ok Luciana hugged her, Alicia returned the hug.  
  
After Strand took Luciana's place and he hugged her and kept saying "don't do that again please I can't lose you too".  
  
"No way you will lose your drinking buddy" Alicia said hugging him back and smiling.  
  
Then it was Charlie who told Alicia how scared she was and pretty much didn't let go of the older girl who reassured her she was fine and that everything was ok.  
  
Alicia looked up and saw Althea standing there looking at them.  
  
"What, no camera?" The girl joked making Althea smile for a second before making her way towards her and hugging her tight, for a second she thought Alicia wouldn't return the hug until, she felt her arms wrap around her and a soft voice said "I'm fine, we are fine, everything is ok" and that was all Althea needed to hear.  
  
They didn't part until they hear Luciana say "we better go".  
  
Alicia was the first to let go as they all climbed back into the van.  
  
They made there way back to another place and as Althea took a look to the back just to see Charlie clinging to Alicia and Alicia smiling at Strand's attempts to clean her, the reporter could only be thankful to have at least another day  with the girl.  
  



End file.
